Stranger than fanfiction
by sakurananachan
Summary: They were traped in the mind of a fangirl... or maybe not


This is for my lovely boyfriend because he gave me the prompt... probably no quite what he was expecting but hey lol

°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡

**STRANGER THAN FICTION**

Naturo and Sasuke had been sitting in that couch for hours now and none had made a move!

They had confessed to each other a couple days ago and even went as far as kissing each other in the staircase of their dorm, on the way to the third floor where there's a light that flickers and makes the corner of the stairs kind of dark.

But here they were, in Sasuke's room, alone (his roommate was awesome enough to offer to spend a couple days at a friend's apartment nearby) and nothing had happened.

They had ordered some pizza under the pretense that they were going to spend the night watching movies and stuffing their faces with greasy food; but it was nearing midnight and the pizza was gone, they had finished all the sodas Naruto had bought at the vending machine on his way to Sasuke's room, the empty bags of chips and cookies were scattered all over the floor.

The blond had been shaking with anticipation the first hour, but by now he was wondering if Sasuke was actually interested in him.

Sure, Naruto had come to terms with his homosexuality way before Sasuke, and well he had also come to terms with the fact that he was pretty much in love with his childhood friend almost as long.

What bothered Naruto was the fact that Sasuke had been a very willing participant in that first kiss they'd shared in the dark staircase, but now it felt as if they had gone back to high school, back in his house watching movies and playing video games.

Could it be that Sasuke felt embarrassed to make any move first? He had certainly been the first to initiate that kiss they had shared. Could it be he felt intimidated by the lights? Naruto could understand that coming to terms with your own sexuality was a difficult path so he was trying to the be patient; but DAMN IT! He wanted Sasuke to kiss him again.

Deciding he was going to try and steer the situation into a more romantic setting, he told Sasuke he would turn off the lights so they could watch the movie better, he claimed the glare of the light didn't let him see that well. His friend didn't complain and that gave Naruto an extra boost of confidence.

When he sat down again next to Sasuke, he made sure to sit as close to him as he could; when their legs touched over the fabric and their shoulders bumped he felt Sasuke tremble, but never did he move his eyes away from the TV,

'So he wants me to make the first move this time'- Naruto thought and leaned in closer into Sasuke's personal space, he felt him flinch slightly, but didn't pull away. The blond cheered when he felt the other's heartbeat go faster.

He stayed like that for a couple minutes enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's closeness against him.

And then Sasuke shifted even closer, and that's when Naruto knew he could go for the kill. He turned to face the other male and leaned his mouth closer to Sasuke's.

Their heartbeats were so loud in their own ears, even if this wasn't the first time they were kissing, they both knew this new setting, the circumstances were full of possibilities.

_What was that?-asked Sasuke pushing Naruto away._

_What was what?- Naruto seemed absolutely confused at Sasuke's reaction at pushing him away._

_Didn't you hear that? There was a voice describing what we were doing!- Sasuke exclaimed standing up and pulling the curtains open, peaking out the windows and even opening the door to check if anyone was there._

_There was no one in the hallway._

_Listen Sasuke I understand maybe you are feeling a little uncertain and if you think we are going too fast… -started the blond but was cut off by Sasuke's hand on his mouth._

_Naruto couldn't help but think his friend looked a little paranoid and concerned as he waited in silence almost as if expecting for something… but nothing came._

_Is everything ok Sasuke?- Naruto asked concerned._

_I was sure I heard someone… Maybe I'm just nervous…- answered the other male and looked at Naruto straight in the eye._

_The blond slowly leaned in again, scared of Sasuke's reaction this time, but when the other leaned into the kiss, all thoughts went out the window._

A couple minutes passed as they continued to kiss romantically.

But these were two males, in a room completely alone, with nothing else to do… but each other

_Ok, this time I heard it too!- said Naruto pulling back from the kiss and seeing that Sasuke's eyes were almost as frantic as his._

_So I'm not imagining things! I thought I was going crazy! It was a woman's voice right?- asked Sasuke as he pulled Naruto towards the door, kicking it open to see if he could catch someone on the other side of the door unaware, but nothing. The hallway was completely empty._

_What the fuck is going on?!- asked Naruto worried as he too started looking around to see if he could find any indication of someone spying on them._

_A camera perhaps, a microphone, someone peeking through a hole in the walls; but nothing, there was nothing in the room out of the ordinary._

_We need to get the fuck out of here!- the other male exclaimed and he pulled his friend's hand and started running down the hall towards the stairs._

They ran across the hallways, holding each other's hands as if their lives depended on it, Sasuke felt his own heartbeat throbbing and he could also feel Naruto's through the strong hold he had on his hand.

Something was chasing them, but they had each other. Sasuke knew that if Naruto was with him he would be okay, Naruto would protect him from anything.

_Ok, now hold on! Whoever this person is, she doesn't know me one bit!- Sasuke exclaimed angrily_

_I know! That sounded so gay!- added Naruto and they both looked at each other before bursting into a fit of "manly" laughter. Once they had calmed themselves, they looked around the place._

_Sure it was a Saturday and maybe a lot of people did leave for the weekend to visit their families, but COME ON! No one! There really was no one there._

_Wait!- Sasuke said with a realization suddenly hitting him: -We are in a Fanfiction!- he exclaimed his voice echoing in the eerily empty hallway._

_I don't even wanna know how you know what that is, but how do we get out?- asked Naruto nervously glancing everywhere expecting this whole event would turn into a zombie apocalypse any minute now._

_We just don't do anything the fangirl writes- explained Sasuke not sure why he was so sure about this._

The two stood there silently looking at each other, knowing in their hearts that they had each other and that no one else mattered in the world.

Naruto felt the pull to lean closer to Sasuke, but he could sense he was somehow frightened by the events of the night. However he wished nothing but to be able to hold him in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to him, and stay like that forever.

_Now wait a second! That's just down right wrong! Don't take me wrong man, I like you and all and I do wanna hug you and shit like that, but that is not what is happening in my mind right now- said Naruto outraged._

_And I'm not a fucking pussy! Since the beginning this woman has done nothing but make me seem like an absolute crybaby! I have a fucking dick you woman!- yelled Sasuke to nothing at all._

_We don't need to take this shit! We have to find a way to get rid of her-said the blond now pacing around the room angrily looking at the celling, as if the fluorescent lights could give him any answers._

_We can try and put ourselves in a non-romantic situation- suggested the other male deciding to just sit because what use did it have to pace around the room._

Naruto was nervous, Sasuke could tell; he wanted to comfort him, to hold him and tell him it would all be ok, but he was still afraid of what would happen with their relationship. The mere thought of loosing Naruto scared Sasuke to the very core of his soul, he wanted him more than anything in this world and he would dir for him if he had to.

_Ok, you know what, i'm not gonna listen to this bullcrap anymore!- exclaimed Sasuke finally standing up and heading to one of the big windows at the end of the hallway._

_What are you planning on doing?- Naruto asked following close behind trying to see if Sasuke had htought of an idea to get them out of there._

_We are on a second floor, it cannot be that bad of a fall. There's nothing more non-romantic than falling down into the hard floor- explained Sasuke already opening the door and looking out; the lights around the campus were all on, but not a single soul could be seen around the area._

_They both looked down below, it wasn't hard concrete, it was grass, but it was sure to hurt a lot on landing._

_Well, for all we know this could be a dream right?- added Naruto and turned to Sasuke seeing him already climbing to jump off, he followed suit._

_Oddly enough this feels far more romantic than it should be- laughed the other male._

_They stared at each other for a second or two._

_I do love you, remember that when we wake up- said Sasuke as he jumped and Naruto followed soon after._

Naruto woke up to the feeling of broken bones and pain; he knew it would go away very soon since Kyuuby always made sure to heal him, it still hurt like a bitch.

He turned to his side, noticing someone else was on the bed next to him, and was also waking up.

'What are you staring at dobe?' came the harsh voice of Sasuke who had not oppened his eyes but was wide awake.

'Remind me not to fight you near the Hokage Mountain ever again'- said Naruto taking the covers from his bed and preparing himself for a second nap.

What a weird dream that had been


End file.
